The present invention relates to a working vehicle such as a tractor for a farm work or a wheel loader for a civil engineering work.
In recent years, in connection with application of emission control of a high order relating to a diesel engine (hereinafter, refer simply to as an engine), it has been demanded to mount an exhaust gas purification device purifying air pollutant in the exhaust gas to a farm work vehicle and a construction and civil engineering machinery to which the engine is mounted. As the exhaust gas purification device, there has been known a diesel particulate filter (an exhaust gas purification device) which collects particulate matters in the exhaust gas (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-155706).
The working vehicle mounting the engine thereto is controlled in an integrated manner by being allocated to a plurality of controllers in relation to the traveling series system and the engine to be controlled, and being structured such as to be communicated with each other (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-126829). Further, in the working vehicle, there are an isochronous control which controls an engine rotation speed so that an output is fixed regardless of a load fluctuation of the engine, and a droop control which changes the engine rotation speed in correspondence to a load, as a control method of the engine (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-002284).